Little Rose
by Jee Kuran 95
Summary: "As marcas de um passado podem revelar os passos que foram dados pelo futuro."


Autora: Jee_kuran_95

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

Classificação do Capítulo: +18 anos.

.

.

Little Rose.

Autora: Jee_kuran_95

.

.

Ela se transformara em uma shinobi. Uma nukenin. Uma akatsuki.

Tudo aquilo fora para suprir as necessidades dos dois.

Ele para mantê-la sob vigilância, em qualquer lugar, o tempo todo.

Ela apenas para sentir-se completa, ao lado de sua eterna obsessão.

.

Sim, era isso que Uchiha Sasuke havia se tornado para ela, uma tamanha obsessão que doía-lhe a simples ideia de ver-se separada dele. E não se importou quando teve de juntar-se a associação criminosa.

Desde que ficasse ao lado do Uchiha, nada mais lhe importava.

Nem mesmo Konoha. Nem mesmo Naruto.

.

E ela o olhava, sentado junto aos outros integrantes, de frente para seu irmão.

Sim, Itachi estava vivo até aquele presente momento. Tobi não havia criado uma armadilha para que ele morresse, preferiu deixá-lo vivo lhe serviria para algo mais tarde.

'Assim como a mim' pensou a garota de cabelos rosados, suspirando e cruzando as mãos sobre o queixo, fechando os olhos.

.

O burburinho baixo ecoava em seus pensamentos, dispersando-a dos diversos assuntos paralelos que rodeavam a mesa de reuniões.

Sakura abriu os olhos ao sentir um par de olhos, fixo em seu rosto quase parecendo queimar de maneira violenta sua pele.

Sorriu, vendo o moreno que sempre estava em seus pensamentos fitando-a de modo... Preocupado? Talvez, uma coisa pouco usual para o Uchiha. Perguntar-lhe-ia depois, se se lembrasse do ocorrido.

Ficou observando-o com um sorriso meigo nos lábios, porém cheio de uma frieza que aprendera a ter com os anos.

.

O rapaz havia amadurecido. Isto era notável em sua forma física, em seu olhar desconfiado, em sua forma de pensar.

Talvez para aqueles que olhassem de longe, ele parecesse aquele mesmo garoto que saíra há vários anos de Konoha: retraído, silencioso e observador, inteligente e perspicaz, porém, mais amargurado.

Mas, para aqueles que reconheciam os sentimentos que ele não mostrava, veria que algo a mais naquele olhar gélido e vazio.

Felicidade. Esperança. _Brilho_.

.

E ela amava o brilho que os olhos desse Sasuke de 18 anos tinham.

Um brilho que parecia ganhar mais intensidade quando ele a fitava. E isso fazia com que algo dela explodisse dentro das paredes de seu estômago. Em excitação. Em_ antecipação_.

Desviou seus olhos dos dele e respirou fundo, contendo-se e olhou para os outros seus olhos parando diretamente em Karin.

Sim, Sasuke tentara matá-la em um dos seus encontros.

Ela mesma quase a matara apenas para que ele _aceitasse_de bom grado sua presença como um membro da Akatsuki.

Afinal se ele lhe disse-se não, ela entraria na organização de qualquer maneira. Quando ela havia falado e quase travado uma luta com ele, ela já havia encontrado com Itachi, dias antes.

Dias antes ela já havia traído Konoha.

.

A ruiva a olhava e ela podia ver com clareza o ódio transbordando com olhos cor de vinho. Mas não se importa. Qualquer coisa que viesse daquele ser era insignificante para si.

Lembrava-se bem de quão chocada Karin ficou ao notar que Sasuke falava sério na ideia de matá-la. E mesma assim, quando tudo acabou ela se negou há ir com o time de Konoha para a Vila da Folha.

Fugira e voltara correndo para jogar-se nos braços de Sasuke novamente. Fingira esquecer o que ele lhe fizera e continuou a seu lado fielmente. Como uma cadelinha que obedece cegamente a seu adestrador.

.

Revirou os olhos e detiveram-se nos outros.

Pain. Konan. Kisami. Deidara, Sasori. Zetsu. Kakuzu. Hidan. Tobi. Suigetsu. Juugo e finalmente... Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.

O homem de ferro, aquele que sacrificou sua vida pelo irmão mais novo. O homem que foi odiado por todos, durante anos sendo culpado pelo massacre do Clã Uchiha.

Ele não a olhava, mantendo os olhos fechados o tempo inteiro. Ele passara a ficar assim com os anos, com este constante ar de meditação e um estado de equilíbrio impecável de chakra.

A qualquer momento. Em qualquer instante.

Ficara surpresa até um dia, quando ele simplesmente parara a sua frente e ficara observando-a enquanto ela meditava.

.

Talvez o Uchiha tivesse encontrado na meditação...

... a paz de espírito que sua alma almejava a muito tempo.

.

Ele sorriu, virando sem rosto minimamente em sua direção.

Mesmo com os olhos fechados, Itachi aprendera a dar atenção a seus outros sentidos, aguçando-os ainda mais do que antes, e sorriu para ela.

Um sorriso pequeno, tímido como o de um garoto.

Sensual e desconcertante como o de um homem.

Se fosse a antiga Sakura, aquela que se surpreendia com as mínimas atitudes, teria certamente corado e ofegado, encolhendo-se em sua cadeira.

Mas não.

Ela apenas sorriu de volta, como se ele pudesse ver isto. E, é claro que podia. Itachi Uchiha não precisava de seus olhos para _ver_.

.

.

A escadaria da sede da Organização parecia extensa demais naquele momento. Interminável, como um castigo imposto.

Não reclamou, ouvindo seus pés arrastarem-se pelos degraus.

Parou por um momento, encostando-se no corrimão da escada e desligou por ele, caindo sentada sobre o degrau.

Descansou sua cabeça por entre as grades fechando os olhos, nunca de guarda baixa.

Os outros já haviam saído ou estavam em seus quartos procurando por sua própria privacidade. Sorriu novamente.

Uma das coisas que mais gostava em seus colegas era o fato de que eles nunca queriam saber do que ocorria em sua vida pessoal.

O trabalho, a organização em si era uma coisa completamente oposta ao que se fazia entre quatro paredes com quem quisesse.

.

Então, sentiu-se ser levantado do chão, o ar passando gélido por entre seus fios de cabelos enquanto abria os olhos, nem assustada ou surpresa, muito menos indignada.

Apesar de não ter sentido sua presença, o cheiro que saia de sua pele, impregnada em suas roupas sempre o delatava. Ao menos para ela.

Enlaçou suas mãos no pescoço do shinobi e deixou-se ser levada.

Para o quarto dele. Para o _mundo dele_.

A porta abriu-se atrás de si, suave enquanto ele andava em direção a grande cama de casal com lençóis negros que esta exibia.

Deixou-o guiá-la, sendo posta sobre a cama e aconchegando-se ao travesseiro dele, agarrando-o com forma sentindo seu cheiro ali.

Olhou-o, já havia fechado a porta e nada mais os incomodaria ali.

.

O Uchiha tirou a cama, colocando-a de qualquer modo sobre o divã e caminhou até onde Sakura estava sentando-se na cama e deitando-se de frente para ela.

Pegou uma de suas mechas de cabelo e começou a enrolá-la enquanto outra mão ia em direção a sua nuca, acariciando aquele ponto que ele _sabia_ser extremamente erógeno para ela.

Sakura suspirou satisfeita com o carinho, remexendo-se na cama com um gemido felino preso em sua garganta.

Ele apenas sorriu para ela, abertamente como poucas vezes fazia e deixou-se relaxar nos braços da garota. Ela era uma das únicas pessoas para quem ele baixava propositalmente a guarda.

Ela era uma das únicas pessoas em que ele realmente confiou em toda sua vida.

.

– Está melhor? - sussurrou. Não precisavam mais que isto.

Estava perto o suficiente para ouvirem com perfeição um ao outro.

– Hai.

– Posso ver que seus olhos não lhe incomodam tanto quanto antes. - afirmou. - Ainda sente dor, ou algo assim?

– Não. - ele suspirou. Parou os carinhos em sua nuca, fazendo-a resmungar. Ele sorriu novamente, suas mãos traçando agora, o contorno das maçãs de seu rosto com delicadeza. - Como você é manhosa...

– Você me acostumou mal. - desta vez, o sorriso veio dela.

– Você merece cada um e todos os mimos que existem. - sua voz soou rouca e ela olhou diretamente para seu rosto.

Desta vez, os olhos dele mantinham-se abertos, olhando profundamente para os orbes esverdeados. Desta vez, não eram os olhos vermelhos, o Sharingan que ele exibia.

E sim, os olhos negros como breu, tão parecidos e tão diferentes dos de Sasuke...

.

Itachi se aproximou lento, hesitante, fazendo a expectativa de o momento crescer em seu peito e transbordar por seu coração.

Sakura o amava. Aprendeu a amar o homem que Itachi era. Aprendeu a amar o homem por trás do denominado 'exterminador do Clã Uchiha'.

Amou-o como companheiro. Como irmão, como senpai, como sensei, como amigo. Como homem.

Mas a obsessão que ela tinha por Sasuke prevalecia e ela sabia que não podia vencê-la, pois já tentara uma vez. E ele sabia, sabia que ela o amava, tanto quanto ele aprendeu a amá-la, com o passar dos anos.

Mas o passado, um ser ardiloso que se junta ao futuro, os impedia de seguirem juntos, livres de suas memórias. Livres de seu passado.

Ela por seu amor ao seu otouto. Ele por seu amor a sua noiva.

Keiko. A quem ele teve que matar juntos com os outros.

A lembrança dela ainda seguia viva, quente em seus sonhos distantes e, por vezes ela aparecia em seus pesadelos, lembrando-o de sua existência.

Assombrando-o.

.

Um roce suave. Um leve encostar de lábios onde os músculos do rosto trabalhavam em conjunto para criar o movimento perfeito, a sincronia complexa que eles deveriam ter naquele momento.

Era o primeiro beijo deles.

Um beijo casto, terno demais para ser aprofundado e manchado com a malícia do homem.

Nada mais deles se movia, exceto sua boca, com os movimentos mínimos, o saber primário já gravado na mente dos dois há muito tempo.

Algo muda.

A calmaria dos dois seres se dispersa. A ternura se esvai aos poucos dando lugar a urgente e ao sedentarismo. Ele a quer, urgentemente. Ela tem preça em ser dele.

Sentaram-se na cama, o beijo aprofundado, as bocas brigando enquanto suas línguas brigavam por espaço, nenhuma dela submetendo-se a outra.

Itachi desceu suas mãos pelo pescoço da mulher, passando por seus ombros, braços, cotovelo e descendo para sua bacia, envolvendo seus joelhos e trazendo-a com brusquidão para cima de si mesmo.

As pernas longas, pálidas e nuas mantiveram-se ali, ao redor da cintura do homem, como ordenado por ele mesmo.

Suas mãos, inquietas, exploravam cada pedaço de carne e pele que podia alcançar. A blusa do shinobi sendo quase rasgada pelas mãos da kunoichi, afoita por senti-lo.

A camisa foi jogada ao chão, juntamente com a capa e a blusa oriental dela que ele fez questão de tirar, sem sua ajuda. Seus lábios, pousaram-se na pele dela, mordendo, beijando, sugando.

Deixaria marcas ele sabia-o bem, mas ela as curaria com facilidade na manhã seguinte, como fizera várias e várias vezes.

Prendeu a respirar, sentindo-a arranhar seu peito e suas costas lentamente, torturando-o. As unhas, compridas pintadas de negro lançavam pequenos filetes de chakra, aumentando o prazer da caricia.

Sakura subiu um pouco, apoiando-se nele e notou como seu membro já se encontrava.

.

Cuidadosamente, Itachi retirou a grande faixa que lhe cobria os seios esses apareceram pequenos se comparados há tantos outros, porém perfeitos para o corpo dela, para a estrutura dela.

Pouco se importou o polegar e o indicador de sua mão esquerda já posicionada no seio direito, excitando-a. Rapidamente o mamilo endureceu o bico rígido crescendo em seus dedos.

Sua boca desceu em direção ao outro, livre das carícias e estimulou com a língua a auréola cor de rosa, no seio claro como leite. Sakura arqueou as costas, sentindo as melhores sensações de sua vida.

Itachi pegou os travesseiros, colocando-os em baixo de seu tronco e fazendo-a deitar novamente na cama, por cima deles. Suas pernas ainda enroscadas na cintura do homem.

Suas mãos deslizaram pela perle da mulher, macia mas com as marcas de um passado de lutas, tristezas e glórias pessoais.

Uma delas, extensa, visível, que ia de seu seio esquerdo até pouco acima de seu umbigo, numa linha avermelhada, queimada de alguns milímetros.

Beijou demoradamente o local e viu as lágrimas rolando pelos olhos da Haruno. Segurou uma de suas mãos e entrelaçou-as com as suas, parando os beijos e lhe sorrindo.

Ela riu, enxugando as lágrimas, atrapalhando-se.

Sakura não sabia se ria ou chorava.

Em tais circunstâncias, optou pelos dois.

.

– Arigato (obrigada), arigato (obrigada), arigato (obrigada)... - dizia entre lágrimas. Os soluços altos ecoavam em seus ouvidos.

Itachi parou para observá-la, deitando sua cabeça em sua barriga.

E mais uma vez naquele dia, o Uchiha sorriu largamente.

Somente para ela. Sempre para ela.

– Totemo utsukushii(Você é tão bonita)... - ele disse passando a mão por suas pernas, arrepiando-a.

Os olhos negros sempre a fitando.

– As marcas de uma pessoa demonstram o orgulho por sua nação. - murmurou o Uchiha, sério. - As cicatrizes de um shinobi, mostram as glórias e o aprendizado obtido em campo de batalha. - ela assentiu. - Não se envergonhe das suas. Elas mostram sua história. Quem você foi, quem você é e no que se tornou.

.

Palavras reconfortantes. Palavras de aceitação que fervilhavam em seu coração de menina apaixonada.

Sakura parou por um momento olhando atenta para Itachi.

Itachi já estava nos auge de seus 25 anos e, mesmo assim, mostrava-se da mesma forma e com o mesmo vigor de quando ela o encontrara pela primeira vez, quando a mesma tinha apenas 13 anos.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, surpreendendo-o com o movimento repentino e tocou-lhe os cabelos, estourando a borrachinha que os prendia. Intrigado, o Uchiha não fez nada, deixando que ela fizesse o que bem entendesse.

E, pela primeira vez, depois de todos aqueles anos...

Uchiha Itachi chorou.

Chorou copiosamente nos braços daquela mulher, de aparência fraca e frágil, porém de porte forte e gênio intragável.

Sakura acariciava os cabelos do Uchiha mais velho, como a mãe dele, Mikoto o fazia quando ele era mais novo sem a pressão de ser o gênio da família.

E ela começou a cantar uma canção de ninar.

A mesma que sua mãe cantava para fazê-lo dormir há muito tempo atrás.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, chorou. Mas, desta vez, havia alguém que lhe enxuga-se as lágrimas e estava ali, para lhe apoiar.

.

.

A mão encostada sobre a porta aberta.

Negava-se a acreditar no que via, mas a imagem era clara, nítida demais para que seus olhos, escarlate pelos ciúmes que o corrompiam o enganassem.

Sakura e seu irmão, juntos. Íntimos. _Nus_.

Os dois faziam sexo naquele quarto, afastado dos demais integrantes. A porta entreaberta mostrou a possibilidade de Itachi encontrar-se no quarto.

Mas quando pensava em entrar, a realidade cegou-o.

Ali estava a garota que sempre disse lhe amar, deitando-se, arqueando-se em prazer nos braços de seu irmão mais velho.

Ele podia ver os corpos nus, em sintonia um com o outro, o suor escorrendo e fazendo com que se movimentasse mais facilmente, a forma como ele a olhava, como se sua vida estivesse nela.

Depositada naquele único momento com _ela_. Por ela.

Os gemidos abafados, os lençóis sujos, o ar impregnado com o cheiro dos dois misturados a suor pós-sexo. Era demais para sua mente.

Coisas demais para que aceitasse assim, dessa forma.

Não precisava mais ver nada. Não mais.

Não fez questão de fechar a porta, não precisava. Saiu rapidamente para seu quarto, do lado leste da sede e se trancaria lá pelas próximas horas, meditando sobre o que acabara de ver naquele momento.

.

.

– Shoujiki ni aishimasu(Eu te amo sinceramente)... - sussurrou, deitada em seu peito.

Os cabelos longos, rosados, grudavam em seu rosto. O lençol negro, cobrindo-lhe apenas os seios e a genital.

Sakura o viu sorrir, com os olhos fechados. Ele trouxe uma de suas mãos até sua boca, beijando-a delicadamente.

– Totemo aishite imasu(Eu te amo, muito.)

– Hontou ni aishimasu ka?(Me ama mesmo?) - duvidosa, ela perguntou. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia aquilo para ela.

Que ele colocava seus sentimentos em palavras.

– Hai (Sim) - ele murmurou, ronronando de forma tão kawaii que ela julgou que ele já nem sabia distinguir se estava dormindo ou acordado.

Mas ele sabia a diferença. Ainda não havia se entregado ao senhor dos sonhos e tinha completa consciencia de suas palavras.

Ele sempre tinha.

– Watashi wa anata no tame ikite imasu(Eu vivo por ti).

E essas foram suas últimas palavras para ela, antes de se entregar...

... A escuridão dos sonhos.

Desta vez, um sono sem sonhos ruins.

.

.

.

Owari.


End file.
